elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.2.8
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.2.8 is an incremental patch that mainly includes fixes for the Imperial City and Orsinium DLC game packs, in addition to some fixes for gameplay, dungeons, quests, and UI. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Imperial City Orsinium FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay Crown Store Dungeons & Group Content Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Imperial City Prison *Flesh Grenades now can be thrown by werewolves, and the werewolf transformation will no longer be removed when getting in proximity of a Flesh Grenade. Public Dungeons Rkindaleft *The group event will now correctly take 20 minutes to respawn for anyone with the achievement, and two minutes to respawn for anyone without the achievement. Imperial City General *The area beneath the ladders in the Imperial Sewers will no longer have a location based immunity. Instead, anyone that enter the Sewers from the Districts will have a timed immunity buff similar to the buff when traveling from District to District. *Fixed an issue where you would occasionally be unable to progress through the central event in the Imperial Sewers. Orsinium Maelstrom Arena *Arena 6: Spiral Shadows **Werewolves can now throw Venom Grenades, and the werewolf transformation will no longer be removed when getting within proximity of a Venom Grenade. **Fixed an issue where webspinners and the spider swarm had a chance to appear immediately after The Champion of Atrocity recovered from the obelisk's stun ability. The webspinners and the spider swarm now correctly wait at least 15 seconds before appearing. **Monsters that are spawning in no longer attack immediately after the portal visuals have completed. This also fixes ranged attackers from squeezing in a ranged attack before being stunned when all the obelisks are clear of webs. *Arena 8: Igneous Cistern **Fixed multiple issues with the Flame Knight's Standard of Might: **The damage from the Standard will no longer impact you when standing outside of the telegraph. **Removed the double damage tick that was incorrectly affecting player characters inside the telegraph. **Added a UI indication on the Flame Knight's health bar when she is being buffed by the Standard. **When the Standard despawns, the effects will now be immediately removed from you and the Flame Knight. **The effects from the Standard no longer apply immediately when the spell is cast; the effects will wait a second to allow the Standard to impact the ground. **Removed the ability to block the ticking damage as this is a persistent Area of Effect attack. *Arena 9: Theater of Despair **After using a portal to travel to the upper level, the animations will be removed sooner, and you will not be stunned as long. **Moved the location where you portal in; the new location is outside the range of the Lava's Molten Destruction. **Voriak Solkyn no longer immediately casts another ability after you successfully interrupt his Necrotic Swarm. **Fixed an issue where killing a summoned Crematorial Guard would interrupt Voriak Solkyn's casting. Quests *Awaken the Past: Your quest progress will no longer be blocked if you have previously earned the Hero of Wrothgar achievement. *Long Live the King: Roxanne will now speak to you if you have a high bounty. World Bosses *King-Chief's Throne: Fixed an issue that caused King-Chief Edu's Uppercut to fail to animate or do the proper amount of damage. *Unfinished Dolmen: Fixed an issue where Zandadunoz would occasionally not spawn properly. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General *Made additional fixes to the issue where double-tapping the Shift key could get you stuck sprinting indefinitely. Crown Store General *Fixed an issue that could occasionally prevent the Crown Repair Kit from correctly repairing gear if you entered combat at the moment you activated it. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Darkshade Caverns *Mine all Mine: You will now be able to talk to Nervyna Selos to progress the quest as stated in the quest tracker. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Crypt of Hearts *Werewolves can now free webbed allies without losing their werewolf transformation. *Werewolves hit by Nerien'eth's Blood Lust will no longer lose their werewolf transformation, and can use the synergy when prompted. Quests & Zones Grahtwood *The Grip of Madness: Killing Mayor Aulus now advances the quest, and the quest reward will no longer scale to your level as was originally intended. UI General *Fixed an issue that was causing hints on loading screens to cycle more rapidly than intended. Category:Online: Patches Category:Online: Post Launch Updates